Earth I Will Become
by blahblahblah97
Summary: 'You feel the rage building up inside you, shaking dangerously mixed with something else, something like a chemical reaction inside of you, sparked by the obelisk.' After the events of What We Become, how will Skye react? Dark, twisted, and with spoilers to 'What We Become.'


**AN: Hey guys! Clodagh here with another Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story! I know, I'm addicted. Anyway, that midseason finale. What. EVEN. I was so excited and so sad at the same time. So this is very short and pretty dark, and with spoilers for 'What We Become.' I don't actually see this happening nor do I want it to, I just thought it would be fun to write! So, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy and have a great day!**

**Day of wrath, that day of burning,**

**Seer and Sibyl speak concerning, **

**All the world to ashes turning.**

**-Abraham Coles.**

You see your friend crumble like broken earth and you snap.

You feel the rage building up inside you, shaking dangerously mixed with something else, something like a chemical reaction inside of you, sparked by the obelisk.

You feel yourself harden, your entire body stiffening with rage and strengthened by whatever is pumping through your veins.

Tripp is dead.

And someone has to pay.

Raina is the first to go, she's right there in front of you- it's her fault this happened in the first place. The first one was simple, one shot to her head and the crazy bitch drops. She didn't see that one coming, did she?

That triggers something within you, a hunger and desire that tells you it isn't enough. It will never be enough. Blood demands blood.

It turns your heart to stone and you head out to play.

You take out Mack next, quickly followed by Bobbi and Lance. Those three have the potential to cause the most bother to you, especially when put together.

It's a shame. You liked Lance and his accent and his jokes.

It's just your team now. You planned it this way, with precise and gleeful thought. It started with them, and, and it would always end with them.

You take joy in hunting down Ward. He hurt you before, but he can't anymore. You're untouchable. You take your time with him, making him pay for all the lies and pain he has caused. He was a traitor, a liar, a Hydra agent, and he deserves everything he gets.

May is the first of your remaining team to go, and possibly the hardest to take down. There is no determined but proud glint in her eyes this time. No, your S.O. is all steel and fire- but you are as steady and unyielding as the earth itself and delight yourself in using your new found gift on May- and The Calvary finally falls.

It's a shame. You never finished your training with May. Oh well. Now you've started a new kind.

Fitzsimmons are next, and it's fitting how they go out together, as they should.

Look what I can do, you think, you feel proud of this power of yours. You're sure under different circumstances they would feel as enthralled as you are.

You're doing them a favour. You're taking them both away from the misery of their painful lives.

You expect to feel something when killing them. They were arguably the two you were closest to. You expect the wounded yet defiant look Fitz gives you to break you.

It doesn't. So you break him.

Jemma is crying and screaming at you to stop this, please, but you can't stop now so you rip out her spine instead.

And then it's down to Coulson. The way it should be.

You know he's been expecting you. He's heard about the death of members of his team and knows he's next, he's last. It'll be the fall of an Avenger, but there's no coming back from this.

He tries to reason with you, he doesn't want to fight you at first. But he started this. He brought you in. He is the reason all this started.

This isn't you, Skye, he says.

'It's not Skye, DC,' you say, 'It's Daisy.'

Then you snap his neck, kiss his forehead and sigh.

'I always wanted it to be you, Phil.'

With that you let his body drop, step over it and walk away, the room quaking behind you, but your feet are steady.

You don't look back.

What we become indeed.


End file.
